<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave It Alone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684041">Leave It Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 1.0 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bandages, Blood, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Skin picking, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), fair warning the injury in this one is gross, there is one kiss as a treat, wound treatment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus helps re-bandage one of Virgil's wounds. Virgil is grumpy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen 1.0 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave It Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…I wish you would leave these alone. It’d heal faster if you did.”</p><p>Virgil’s ears turn pink as Janus unwraps the bloodied bandages, the anxious side doing his best to look affronted (though in Janus’ opinion, he just looks adorable). “Not my fault they itch,” he gripes, absently messing with his hoodie’s pull-string.</p><p>Janus gives him an unimpressed look, studying the sores on the other side’s arm. Caked blood surrounds the outside of the wound, clear liquid oozing out from the scab. The deceitful side frowns, picking up the antiseptic, Virgil hissing when the other applies it to his sores. “Well <em>maybe</em> if you didn’t pick at yourself until the skin on your arms was hanging off you wouldn’t need to wear them to begin with—but hey, technicalities, right?”</p><p>Virgil does his best not to squirm. “I’m working on it, alright? No need to be an ass about it.”</p><p>“I’m only ‘an ass’ because I care about you. Believe it or not, I don’t like to see my boyfriend hurt.”</p><p>Virgil bites the corner of his mouth, watching Janus wrap up his arm in a fresh bandage. When the other is finished, he looks it over, shoving down the urge to pull it off. He sighs. “Thanks, Jan.”</p><p>Janus smiles, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips. “Of course,” he murmurs. “Now don’t mess with it.”</p><p>“I make no promises.”</p><p>“<em>Virgil</em>.”</p><p>“Okay, <em>jeez</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>